


Of Neon and Blood

by HumanitysLastMeth



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Religious Conflict, Science Fiction, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysLastMeth/pseuds/HumanitysLastMeth
Summary: The year is 2660, and South Korea has been taken over by an extremist religious group known as Blue Chapel. They impose restrictive laws that forces the country to become "pure", banning what they consider sinful, such as swearing, premarital sex, and homosexuality. They use extreme force to uphold these laws, giving life sentences for simple misdemeanors such as shoplifting. South Korea becomes a disgustingly perfect utopia.Jinsol won't tolerate another day of it.





	1. Overview

For two years, Jinsol had been living in a county where the church _was _the state. The originally mildly conservative government was progressive in the eyes of the Blue Chapel.

The Blue Chapel's constitution was the bible, and every word of it was to be taken as the law. Any people who strayed from the path of god would either be put down or never be seen again. Jinsol, a devout atheist, didn't take the original change very well, but she had heard about what they did to non believers. Locked them in camps. Brainwashed them with a horribly contorted form of the christian gospel. Their minds no longer their own.

Jinsol wanted her brain to not have spiritual nonsense stuffed into every nook and cranny of it, so she lied about having a strict catholic background. Her parents knew she was an atheist, so finding out the truth wouldn't have been hard, but Jinsol was a good liar. Her white lie would keep her safe, for a while at least. Sooner or later she or her family would slip up, and that would be the end of her freedom. But she was intent on living out her days how she wanted. Without literally taken bible verses being the swords that fell her. And she was going to do something about it.

She would either save her country, or die trying.


	2. Operation 1: Setting Up Shop

"Geez, Jinsol, how long does it take to find a speakeasy?" Groaned Jiwoo, laying over the back of Jinsol's sofa.

"It's not easy, I can assure you. We need somewhere safe to meet up with her," Jinsol replied, typing away on her laptop. Jiwoo fiddled with the gold cross necklace hanging from Jinsol's neck. 

"If you're an atheist, I don't understand why you wear this," Jiwoo said, examining the ornate cross. "It probably doesn't feel right,"

"Just a prop in the great facade that is my life," Jinsol replied monotonously. 

"If you don't like it you don't _have _to wear it," Jiwoo said, patting her friend's head. 

"It sells the story, and I think you know my situation," Jinsol said. Jiwoo frowned.

"Are you done yet?" Jiwoo asked.

"Give me like five seconds, I think I have an address," Jinsol said. She typed something in, and closed her laptop. She picked it up off the coffee table, and stuffed it in her bag. 

"Let's go, I found one," Jinsol said.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Jiwoo asked, raising an eyebrow. The place was an old restaurant, with broken windows, missing lights, and a dangling sign on the front. Jinsol turned the car into an alley on the side. She cut the engine, and the car hovered to the ground. The girls stepped out, and Jinsol locked the doors. 

"This can't be it, the pictures showed..." Jinsol started. She stopped. Jiwoo looked over at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Listen," Jinsol said. There was a very faint sound coming from inside. It sounded almost like music, but it was hard to tell over the sounds of the city. 

Jinsol stepped through the empty door frame. The sound was much more obvious now, and she could feel thumping bass beneath her. This was the place.

Jinsol searched high and low for a way down, and she found the source of the noise. There was a closet in the kitchen, and she could hear the sound much clearer from outside it. She opened the door, and saw a round hatch on the floor. She lifted the hatch open, and inside she could see green and purple lights. There was a small spiral staircase leading down.

"C'mon," Jinsol said, gesturing Jiwoo over. Jinsol walked down the staircase, and gasped. The room was lined with green and purple neon, and a large set of speakers in the back was blasting loud enough to vibrate the floor. There were people everywhere, easily 30, and none of them were dressed in Blue Chapel's official dress code, wearing very "impure" outfits. Jinsol looked around. She would be meeting someone here, someone interested in joining her cause. She scanned the room. 

"She said she'd the one in black," Said Jinsol. Everyone was wearing black in one way or another, which was a crime, but this was a speakeasy, and that was the whole point of this place. She looked around some more, and saw a tall girl in a skin-tight black dress sitting at the bar. Jinsol walked over and sat on the stool next to her. The woman was stunning, slightly rousing the repressed gay inside her. 

"You look new," Said the woman. Her voice was so smooth it should have been a crime to speak with it.

"What gave it away?" Jinsol replied. The girl eyed her outfit. She was wearing an ankle length skirt and a sweater. Definitely not the norm for a place like this.

"So, what brings you here? Looking to get away from the pain of those Chapel asshats?" The girl said. Jinsol flinched. It had been months since she had heard someone swear. And the last time was by someone who was shot a few seconds after saying it.

"No, I'm looking for someone," Jinsol said.

"Oh. Do you happen to be Jinsol?" Asked the woman, putting down her wine.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm guessing you're Sooyoung?" Asked Jinsol.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jinsol," Sooyoung said. She sipped down the rest of her wine, and handed the glass to the bartender. 

"So, you have a location, right?" Jinsol asked.

"Yes, I have a spot to move the supplies to. I'll message you the coordinates. I also got you some credits, use them however you need to," Sooyoung said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a small bag filled with iridescent blue coins, and placed it in front of Jinsol.

"Thanks, I'll make good use of these." Jinsol said.

"Did you manage to get your hands on any weapons?" Jinsol asked, lowering her voice. Sooyoung looked around. She pulled a small black jewelry box from her bag. Sooyoung leaned in close to Jinsol.

"This is an Ion Revolver. Six shots, and you'll need to wait for it to recharge. It's all I could get, but it packs a hell of a punch," Sooyoung whispered. Jinsol dropped the box into her bag. 

"Thanks, I owe you one," Said Jinsol. 

"You're fine, this is all for the greater good of our country," Sooyoung replied. Jinsol began to stand up, but Sooyoung pushed her back into her seat.

"Stay a while, enjoy yourself. You don't need to be so stressed," Said Sooyoung.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time," Jinsol said, standing up. "See you soon," 

Now, where had Jiwoo run off too? Jinsol pushed through the crowd of dancing people, and saw Jiwoo around the front. She made her way to Jiwoo, and grabbed her wrist.

"We need to go, we've got work to do," Jinsol said.

"Just a little longer? Pleeeease?" Jiwoo asked, drunkenly slurring the entire sentence. Dammit, they hadn't been there thirty minutes, and Jiwoo was blitzed already. 

"_We have work to do_," Said Jinsol. She started to drag Jiwoo back towards the front door, her drink spilling all over the floor in the process. In actuality, there wouldn't have been any harm in staying longer, but she didn't want to find out if Jiwoo could find a way to get more hammered then she already was. 

* * *

Jinsol checked her rear-view mirror again. She couldn't help being a little paranoid, she had committed at least 10 crimes in the past day, and the police could be on you in an instant. She drove a little under the speed limit, because speeding could result in three months in prison, and it was kind of hard to start an uprising from inside a maximum security penitentiary. She gritted her teeth. Every red light left her feeling vulnerable. Just one screw up, one small mistake, and she'd be gunned down. She was almost on the edge of town, and once she was out, she'd be much safer. There were much less patrols on rural back roads, if any at all.

"Jinsol, you're being a little quiet," Jiwoo said. "You okay over there?"

"I'm a little nervous, yeah," Jinsol said through her teeth. She was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white.

"A little?" Jiwoo said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't blame me, you'd be nervous too if you were leading a revolt," Jinsol said. She was right, any person in her position would be terrified. She let out a sigh of relief when she pulled out onto the highway. It would get her out of town, and also lead her straight towards the warehouse they were setting up in. 

"Fifteen minutes, and we'll be there," Jiwoo said, looking at her phone.

"Okay, not terrible, but that's fifteen more minutes for the authorities to catch us," Jinsol said.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Said Jiwoo.

"Being a pessimist is great, you should try it," Said Jinsol.

"How so?" Jiwoo asked.

"Either I'm right, or I'm pleasantly surprised," Jinsol said. 

"That's an optimistic way to look at pessimism," Jiwoo replied. Jinsol sighed.

"Sorry, Jiwoo, can we not talk right now? I need to focus on driving," She said.

"Yeah, that's fine. Sorry for bothering you," Jiwoo said, turning to look out the window. Jinsol looked back at the road. She felt relieved when she saw the lack of cars on the road. She had gotten out of town.

She slowed the car down, and took a turn onto the road from the map she had gotten. She was almost there. As she drove further down the road, she saw a warehouse just behind some trees.

"We're here," Jinsol said, beaming at her own success. Jinsol saw that there was no road leading to the warehouse, and therefore some off-roading would be necessary. She turned the car off the old asphalt and into the grass. She was thankful newer models of her car brand could level over rough terrain. The car smoothly hovered over the bumpy dirt. Jinsol stopped the car at the entrance of the warehouse.

"This place looks shadier than the speakeasy. Are you sure this isn't a sting?" Jiwoo said. 

"That's what this is for," Jinsol said, drawing the ion revolver from her bag. She opened the car door and stepped out onto the gravel. Jiwoo shortly followed, almost face-planting as she struggled out of the passenger seat . The only door visible was heavily rusted and looked like it hadn't been opened in decades. Jinsol tried it, and its hinges squealed in disapproval. Jinsol kicked the door, but it didnt budge. She was strong, but not strong enough.

Jinsol looked down at the gun in her left hand. She aimed it at the hinge on the top. Jinsol lulled the trigger, and the gun buzzed. There was no sound, but there was recoil. A lot of recoil. The gun had almost left her hand entirely. The door had also left its frame. It was laying on the ground, what was left of the hinges still sizzling with heat.

"At least we know it works," Jinsol said. Jiwoo chuckled quietly behind her. Jinsol stepped over the fallen door, and looked around. The warehouse was 100% totally completely empty. Not a single object was present, other than dust and cobwebs. A perfect place to set up operations. 

"This place looks sad," Jiwoo said.

"Not for long," Jinsol responded. She dropped her bag on the ground, and started to unpack.

"Hey, so you said someone was coming with supplies?" Jiwoo asked.

"Yeah, she should be here any minute," Jinsol said. As if on cue, there was the sound of an engine cutting, and car doors opening. She was there. Just to be safe, Jinsol aimed her gun at the door. 

There was an uncomfortable silence, and to both their relief, Sooyoung stepped through the empty door frame. She was wearing the same dress as before.

"I brought a friend to help carry boxes, hope you don't mind," Sooyoung said. 

"You should've told me bef-" Jinsol stopped mid sentence as the other woman stepped into the room. She looked around her age, and easily matched Sooyoung in the looks department. She had gorgeous blonde locks that hung below her shoulders, and legs that went on for miles. 

"So... are you going to stare at me or are you going to help me unload the car?" She said. 

"Sorry, I'll be right out," Jinsol said. The new girl stepped over the fallen door and went back outside. Jinsol turned to Sooyoung.

"Why did you bring her?" Jinsol asked. Sooyoung chuckled.

"Jungeun's pretty strong, you could use someone like her. And, yeah, I get it, she's a fine specimen, but I recommend keeping your hands to yourself. She bites," Sooyoung said.

"I-it's not like that, don't get me wrong, she's pretty, but I'm not into girls," Jinsol said. Sooyoung stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, not into girls," Sooyoung said sarcastically. Jinsol shot her a displeased glare as she walked outside. Jinsol was more confused about her sexuality than anything. For the longest time she had dated men, without much satisfaction. She had never even considered the possibility of being lesbian. She had never looked at women in that way before, but now that she was...

"Get your ass over here and help me lift this," Jungeun snapped. Jinsol nodded, and ran over to help her. What was in the trunk looked like two thick metal cylinders stacked on top of each other.

"What's this?" Jinsol asked.

"Private channel warp, it's how we're getting all the stuff here," Jungeun said. Jinsol had heard about these, they were obviously illegal, because there wasn't a Chapel middleman to inspect the transported object. Jinsol hooked her fingers under the metal object, and with Jungeun's help, lifted it from the trunk. It was incredible heavy, probably weighing more than her and Jungeun combined, despite being about the size of a bicycle tire.

Jinsol groaned. This thing was too heavy, and they hadn't even started moving yet.

"What? Too heavy for you?" Jungeun asked. Jinsol shook her head.

"It's heavy, but I'll manage," She replied.

"Alright, if you get tired, just tell me and I'll carry it myself," Jungeun said. They started to walk towards the door, and Jinsol could feel her legs burning. She wasn't accustomed to lifting things this heavy. The warp was heavy, but she wasn't sure if the burning was only the weight. Jungeun looked pretty hot in that tank top... 

"Whoa! Careful!" Jungeun yelled. Jinsol was so busy admiring Jungeun's pretty shoulders and muscular upper arms that she almost tripped over the fallen door. 

"Damn useless piece of rusty metal," Jungeun mumbled, kicking the rusty slab of steel that was once a door. The warp had slipped from Jinsol's hand when she stepped over the door, and had fallen onto the ground. Jungeun leaned down, looking for damages.

"Better hope nothing broke from that fall," Jungeun said. Jinsol reached down, and gripped the warp again.

"It's fine, I've got it," Jungeun said, straining to lift the warp from the ground. 

"You sure? That looks like it hurts," Jinsol said. She wasn't lying, Jungeun looked like she was in genuine pain.

"Better me than you," Jungeun said, using all of the strength she had to just get it the rest of the way inside. Once she was in a good spot, she lowered it to the ground, and dropped it. It clattered against the concrete floor. Jinsol winced.

"If the first drop didn't bust something, that second one must have," Jinsol said.

"At least it's inside," Jungeun said.

"Didn't she ask you to help?" Sooyoung said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I tried," Jinsol said.

"Well, now that everything's ready, why don't we start setting up?" Asked Sooyoung.

"Sounds good," Jinsol replied. 


End file.
